


A Miko's Guide To Raising Dragons

by WhisperingKage



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome was the village dragon breeder, it was her job to raise the hatchlings. During so she, much to Toothless’s annoyance, capture’s the village leaders attention. What’s a village girl to do with a hatchling, an infatuated village leader and his jealous dragon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendship Blooms

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat on a grassy hill; she blinked and looked up as a baby dragon flew around her. She smiled as he flittered about, basking in her attention. He was born not even five days ago, she being the village breeder, a feat in itself for who would think Vikings would breed and raise dragons?

She blinked as the little tyke huffed, small flames escaping his mouth. She frowned lightly, it wasn't his fault, he was just a baby, but she had to try and make him understand that flames were not okay, especially if they were in the village, which they weren't now, but still he had to learn.

Her frown turned into a smile as he, Shippo, plopped down next to her and curled up on her lap like a cat. She let her fingers run over his smooth scales and giggled as he purred. Shippo was a cute little one, one of the cutest and most affectionate dragons she had been put in charge of raising. Unlike his grumpy dad, Koji and his…crazy mother Sable.

Don't get her wrong she loved them that she did but, kami! They were quite the pair. If they weren't snipping at each other they were…going at it. She blushed, she would have preferred to not know the mating rituals of dragons…she was content with believing they laid an egg and that's was it.

She sighed as a breeze rustled through the clearing. Her untamed black wavy locks flew with the breeze, she closed her bright blue eyes and let out a content sigh. Shippo made a chirping nose and curled closer to her, he as a baby dragon did not like the cold even in the slightest. She pulled him closer, her black fur skirt, dark blue leggings and black boot shifted in the grass.

She eeked as he scampered into her black shirt. She wigged around as he purposely glided across her skin.

"Shippo! No! Bad dragon!" Her words were laced with laughter so her words fell on deaf ears.

"Having problems there Kagome?" She blinked and looked up, a light blush on her face as she saw who was standing in front of her.

"H-HI, Hiccup, Shippo no!" She gasped as Shippo popped his head out of her shirt and smiled, as much as a dragon could, at Hiccup and Toothless, who was always trailing behind him.

Shippo having never seen an adult dragon, his parent had left after his egg was born, titled his head in surprise.

Toothless merely blinked at the little one hanging out of her shirt. He did not like this female, well he liked her more then the others in the village but he still didn't like her. She took away his riders attention and he did not like it.

Hiccup sighed as he eased himself to the gourd, his prosthetic leg creaking in protest then again he was used to it by now. It had been five years since he had lost his real leg; he was now eighteen and the leader of his village. His father retired a year ago, knowing that he was no match for teenagers with dragons.

He glanced at Kagome as she giggled; the small baby dragon had slipped out of her shirt and was now sitting on her head as he looked at Toothless like he was a god. He laughed lightly as Toothless stared back, blankly, like he was bored. He was no fool Toothless…was jealous of Kagome, hell he was jealous of anyone that took his attention from him.

Yet, at the same time he was nicer, well more tolerable with Kagome, the sixteen year old dragon breeder who had come to their village from another neighboring one, then he was with the others. Then again, Kagome was different then everyone else. She embraced dragons, hell she embraced any living thing human, dragon, or other that came to her for friendship.

She was truly a rose in the desert, she was not rough and strong like the other women of his village, something she was teased about, mainly by Astrid.

He frowned at the trough of her, he thought he she loved him…but she was only in love with his power. When Kagome had arrived she was accompanied by the chef of her lands, a man named Shin. Needless to say she dropped him, Hiccup, like a rock and followed Shin back to his own village.

He smirked, only once she had gotten there did she find out he was already married to a woman named Kagami, and came crawling back to him. To this day he was sore about what she had done but he was polite to her, Toothless…well he tired to accidently kill her on more than one occasion. So she learned to keep her distance.

He blinked as Toothless plopped on the ground, sitting on his hind legs. He laughed as he realized why Toothless had so suddenly plopped to the ground. There on his head was Shippo, sitting on it like he was king of the mountain. He glanced at Kagome and realized she was trying to stifle her laughter. He grinned at her and she lost her battle.

Toothless huffed as he tried to look up at the young one sitting on his head, going crossed eye in the process, the laughter of his rider and his intended, he scoffed at the thought, reaching his ears making him huff. Humans.

He blinked as the young one slid down his back, jarring the one thing that made him able to fly with his rider. He quickly turned on the young one and growled out his displeasure. He blinked when Kagome immediately appeared in front of him and picked up the young one, cradling him to her chest, giving him a harsh stare.

Hiccup got up as fast as he could, which was hard seeing as his prosthetic foot tended to sink into the grass, and hobbled over to Kagome and Toothless. Hoping to defuse the situation. He did not want his best friend and his crush to be at each other's throats.

"Toothless calm down he's just a baby…" Toothless huffed but looked away, he knew that tone, it was the be good or you're sleeping in the living room tone. He turned on his heel and plopped on the ground, his back facing them, looking much like a sulking child.

Hiccup sighed and turned to Kagome only to find her scolding the baby dragon, it was quite cute.

Kagome sighed as she held Shippo by the back of his neck and scolded him.

"Bad Shippo bad! You do not touch Toothless's tail bad! You better make things right…" Shippo whined in the back of his throat, giving her big watery eyes.

"That's not going to work." Shippo sighed and hung his head letting out a small grumble.

Hiccup had to stifle his laughter; she honestly looked like a mother scolding her child. He glanced back at Toothless and smiled at him.

Toothless huffed and looked away from him a blush on his cheeks, he had been caught staring, he was supposed to be pouting er ignoring them.

He blinked as the young one flew over to him and dropped a fish on his head, where did he get it; he blinked as the fish slid off his head and landed on the floor with a thump. The young one looked at the fish and then at him. He sighed as the little one looked back and forth between the fish and him, in a way that only young ones could.

Kagome giggled as Shippo continued to look at the fish then at Toothless, it was after all his lunch but he had decided to give it to Toothless as a form of apology. Knowing he would be in the dog house so to speak if he didn't make things right. Even so he was just a hatchling, so he was indecisive and no doubt wanted to gobble the fish up.

Hiccup laughed lightly, remembering a similar situation between him and Toothless. He just hopped Toothless would get over it and accept the fish, otherwise he would be getting a stern talking to later. Shippo was but a hatchling, his parents had left before he was even hatched to join the great migration, as did all the adult dragons, therefore he had no interaction with adult dragons so far.

Toothless sighed and bent down to pick up the fish in his mouth, the young one let out an unintentional whimper as he sat back up the fish in his mouth. Now he felt bad, he sighed as he clamped down on the fish cutting it in half. He easily swallowed his part of the fish and watched with amused eyes as the young one gazed longingly at the other half of the fish. He rolled his eyes and bent down to shove the other half of the fish towards the young one.

Hiccup and Kagome laughed as Shippo quickly devoured the fish, as if he was starving, which he was not, and sat back on his hind legs, mimicking Toothless.

Toothless huffed and looked away from the young one, the young one copied him. He rolled his eyes, the young one copied him. He huffed again and laid back down on the ground intent on taking a small dragon nap. The young one laid down next to him and curled against him. He sighed but got comfy, wrapping himself around the young one, it  _was_  a bit chilly today. He ignored Kagome, he kind of liked the way her name sounded, as she awed. Feh, humans….human females, he would never understand them.

Hiccup smiled, proud of Toothless as he eased himself back to the ground and leaned on Toothless mentioning for Kagome to join him. She blinked…now nervous, it wasn't that she disliked Toothless…it was just…Toothless was well known for his distaste when it came to village women, and well she was a woman and lived in the village….

"He won't bite I promise." She sighed and smiled, deciding to throw caution to the wind. She sat down and slowly leaned back against Toothless, testing the waters so to speak. She glanced up at Toothless and gulped, he was watching her with glazed eyes…she blinked when he leaned up and patted the top of her head with his chin and then laid back down.

Kagome smiled and leaned back against him, giggling as he purred in contentment. She absent mindedly pulled Shippo into her arms and leaned on Hiccup, truly enjoying herself. She closed her eyes and started to doze off.

Hiccup blushed and wrapped an arm around Kagome, pulling her closer, and leaned back against Toothless, who purred happily in his sleep. This was nice; he was hanging out with his best friend and his crush. Things were good; he let out a happy sigh and looked up at the sky. He could get used to this.


	2. Bath Time

Kagome sighed as she stood in the bathroom, soaked to the bone, bubbles randomly clinging to her hair. She glared at the smart looking little shit. He was gloating! _Gloating_! She huffed as a glint of determination entered her eyes; she was going to do this! It was bath time damnit and she would bathe him!

She, a sponge in hand, lunged at him. There was no where he could go, they were in her bathroom and by Thor she would scrub him clean until he sparkled! She epped as he twirled in the air and she went crashing into the door and then slipped on a bar of soap and fell back into the full soapy tub. She let out a cry of anger as he took off out of her door, it having been jarred open when she slammed into it.

She quickly got back up, fire burning in her eyes. She would bathe him damnit and if she had to do it in front of the whole village then by Thor she would! She grabbed the discarded sponged and a bucket of water before giving chase.

Completely forgetting she was dressed in nothing more than her chest bindings and her blue leggings. Even if she noticed she probably wouldn't care…she was at war!

With a battle cry she chased after Shippo, not even batting an eye as the villagers stopped to watch Kagome Vs Shippo round twenty five. Yes, this happened every time it was bath night and needless to say people had started taking bets because honestly there was no telling who would win.

Hiccup blushed as he watched Kagome chase Shippo around the village yelling at him and bribing him to come near her at the same time. It had almost become a ritual; in fact people had even gone as far as to have soapy buckets ready and waiting for her when she needed them. She had a habit of getting close to him and then tossing the water at him…only to miss.

Either way, bath night was a village event. He blinked as Shippo flew over to him and hovered in front of him. He blinked only to have a wave of soapy water splash over him. He felt his eyebrow tick as Toothless chuckled next to him. He slowly turned to look at his dragon and huffed.

"You put him up to that didn't you?" Toothless merely smiled and turned back to watch the 'battle' It seemed Kagome had won, she had tackled Shippo the ground and was now wrestling with him and the sponge. He grinned as people exchanged their money and grumbled. He himself had bet on Kagome this time.

Kagome grinned as she let the now clean and sparkly Shippo up. He shook himself and glared at her before flying over to sit on Toothless's head. Either way she sent him a smug look, she had won. She got up and dusted herself off. Only to find that she was completely filthy. She was covered in mud, soap bubbles, and hay. She needed a bath.

She glared at Shippo as he seemed to snicker…he planned this…she huffed as she picked up her sponge and her bucket and with as much dignity as she could walked back to her hut and slammed the door shut.


	3. A Little Push

Toothless rolled his eyes as he watched his human and Kagome walk ahead of them. They were chattering away about something stupid, both of them were really starting to get on his nerves…

It wasn't hard to see that they liked each other, even Shippo, who was riding on his back, could see it. So why couldn't they?

He huffed as his human blushed and looked away from Kagome…he was sure his human was the male so why was he blushing? He blinked as Shippo snickered, as much as a dragon could.

He rolled his eyes at the hatchling but smiled. Shippo was a little shit but he was cute so he mused it was okay.

He jumped when Shipop lead over his head to look into his eyes a devious glint in them. He blinked when Shippo looked towards the humans and then crackled.

Oh! He grinned evilly now knowing what Shippo was cracking about…they were walking on a hill that had many random holes…one little push and one of the humans could accidently trip…right into the other.

But…was it worth it? He knew he, being the oldest dragon here, would get the blame…but…

He blanched as they both blushed and looked away from each other like hatchlings…yeah it would be worth it.

He took a deep breath and grumbled letting Shippo know he would do it.

Shippo chipped happily and sat back on Toothless's head, to watch the show.

Toothless easily snuck up behind his human and with one quick movement he brushed past him, knocking him right into Kagome.

Hiccup let out a surprise gasp as Toothless raced foreword making him fall into Kagome. Luckily she was quick on her feet and was able to catch them both before they fell in a tumbled mess onto the ground.

He blushed as he looked up at her and smiled.

"Sorry about that…" He pulled away lightly and regained his footing.

Kagome smiled at him a small blush on her face.

"No problem. Are you okay?" He nodded but noticed she hadn't let go of his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine, though the useless reptile needs to be a bit more careful!" He raised his voice, shooting Toothless a small glare.

Toothless merely ignored him and sat at the bottom of the hill, as if saying, Come on guys we don't have all day.

Kagome giggled and moved her hand down his arm and gripped his hand.

"Just in case…it is rocky around here…wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself…" He blushed, he had fallen down this hill many times in the past.

"I guess you're right…thanks." She smiled happily as they intertwined their fingers and slowly made their way down the hill.

"No problem." She blushed when they still held hands, even after reaching the bottom of the hill.

Shippo twittered happily on Toothless's head making him grumble back.

It had worked…in a sense but he knew these two would need a lot more pushing before they finally admitted how they felt. He snorted. Humans.


	4. Mother's Day? Waz that?

**  
**

Shippo blinked as all the 'children' hugged their mothers and gave them offerings…why would they give their own mothers offerings? He was young but he knew that the only time a male gave a female an offering was if he wanted to court her…or if she was already with its child.

Did these humans want to mate their mothers? He scrunched up his face in disgust, ewwwww. Humans were weird and freaky…then again he could be wrong. The young females were giving offers as well, not to their fathers but their mothers as well…what was going on here? He shook his head and made up his mind, he knew just who to ask! He quickly ran from his spot next to Kagome and was off like a race car.

Kagome shook her head as she watched Shippo race off, he was most likely going to go bug Toothless. Toothless had been MIA all day, as had Hiccup, then again it was mother's day and she knew he along with a few other people were at the graveyard paying their respects to their fallen mothers. Her face fell, she too had lost her mother when she was younger, yet she had no grave to worship, that was back there…and she was not going back there ever again. No, she would stay here and keep her memories of her mother, of all her family, with her.

Shippo grinned as he bounded over the many obstacles that were in his way, getting many amused and half angered shouts from said obstacles. He paused, sitting atop Kagome's male's father's head and scented the air, scenting for Toothless's scent. He epped as he was yanked up in the air by his tail. He crooned cutely as he looked at the upside down face of the big scary human.

Stoick the Vast sighed as he looked at the newest 'terror' of the village, the little tyke was always up to something and today was probably the same, even so they had just gotten back from the grave and he was in no mood for this little one's shenanigans.

"Look here you little lizard…I want you to be good today…do I make myself clear." Shippo gurgled something, something he thought was a yes and nodded, letting go of the little brats tail and let him bound off. Even so the little brat was going in the wrong direction so he, feeling nice, cupped his hands and yelled after the little dragonling.

"Oi! The over grown lizard is in the fields! South side!" Shippo grinned and landed on the big human's helmet for a second, leaning over to chirp in his face as thanks and was off again. It wasn't that hard to find his big brother and once he did he pounced on the lounging Toothless.

Toothless let out a weary sigh as Shippo pounced on him, he was not in a good mood, he had been order by His human's father to stay away from His human today and as much as he loathed the idea he honored his wish and knew that today was a hard day for both of them and had agreed, hence he was here pouting.

Shippo oblivious to Toothless's ire quickly sat on his chest and chirped out his question in a way only a small curious child could. After he was done he watched as Toothless made a funny face. He looked like a stunned sheep caught in the sight of a dragon. It was funny.

Toothless blinked…wha…huh…WHAT? Did this hatchling just ask if the human children wanted to mate with their own mothers? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THIS HATCHLING? What was his human's woman teaching him?

He quickly rumbled out his reply, not only telling the hatchling he was wrong but explaining the human concept of 'mother's day', after which he sat back and looked at him waiting to see if the hatchling grasped the foreign concept.

Shippo blinked, OH! Okay that made a lot more sense then what he had originally thought but…still…they were giving their mothers gifts for doing what they were supposed to? Odd…then again…maybe it was a good idea.

An image of Kagome mama flashed through his mind's eye. Kagome wasn't his real mother…yet she took care of him like he was her own…she didn't have to take care of him, to love him and neither did the human mothers have to do the same to their children…hmm….

Toothless watched as Shippo seemed to be mull something over, looking as if he was finally understanding the reason for living…what was this little tyke planning now?

He blinked as Shippo nodded a grand smile on his face and grabbed a mouth full of flowers before bounding, almost skipping, his way back towards Kagome's house. He chuckled as he laid back down on the ground, that little shit sure knew how to act cute when he wanted to…he was a cute little shit.


	5. Babysitting

**  
**

Toothless huffed as five or six hatchlings crawled over all him. Shippo being the little shit that he was, was the ring leader. He jumped when one of the hatchlings bit him! Actually bit him! Yet, there was nothing he could do.

He was 'babysitting' as his human called it. Kagome had become sick, from what he did not know and his human was taking care of her…hence why he was left with the hatchlings. He grumbled under his breath as they continued to crawl all over him.

Yes, he knew as the only dragon that was not a hatchling left in the village it fell to him to keep them in line, to watch over them when their raiser, Kagome, was unable to. But…he had been an orphan and thus had to raise himself…he had no idea how to take care of hatchlings…

He let out a tied sigh, his 'childhood' had been rocky at most and he mused that it would be wrong of him to take it out on these new hatchlings, it wasn't their fault…he would do his best for however long Kagome was out of commission. He just hoped they were all alive when his human and Kagome got back because if one more of them bit him…

As if reading his mind a random hatchling bit his ear. He huffed and got an evil idea…it was called baby-sitting… He grinned evilly as he rolled over and lightly pinned the hatchlings under him, mainly his wings, and enjoyed as they let out little chirps of anger. But what could he do? He was merely doing his job. Babysitting.


	6. It's a plane! It's a Dragon! It's…a cat?

**  
**

Toothless looked over the cat, that thought it was a dragon, to gaze blankly at his human like he was stupid. There was  _no way_  he was going to humor this cat. It was a cat  _not_  a dragon. He huffed and looked away from his human and his mate as if saying 'yeah right'.

Hiccup sighed as he looked at his stubborn dragon.

"Toothless…" Toothless flicked his tail, mildly noting the cat, Neko as his humans mate called it, swatted at it.

Kagome giggled a bit and decided to step forward.

"Come on Toothless, humor me please? Neko is a great and brave dragon! She won't hinder you at all…" Toothless huffed at her but nodded, he really couldn't say no to her and they all knew it.

Kagome smiled and picked up Neko.

"See Neko I told you the all mighty Toothless would agree!" Neko merely mewed in happiness as her human placed her on Toothless's head.

Hiccup coughed to cover his laughter. It was too funny.

Not only did Toothless have a cat who thought she was a dragon on his head but Shippo, as always, was hanging off his back.

Hiccup quickly looked away from Toothless when he shot him a glare.

Toothless grumbled under his breath, as much as a dragon could, and huffed. This was so not fair…he was once again reduced to a babysitter but this time he was in charge of keeping a cat who thought she was a dragon safe as well as a mischievous hatchling.

He was so taking over Hiccup's bed tonight.


	7. Father's Day?

**  
**

Toothless sighed as he laid in the field. Yet again another human holiday had approached, something called 'father's day', and his human had told him he was going to spend the day with his father. So here he was bored out of his mind. He huffed lightly, he didn't like being without his human but he mused he would respect his humans wishes.

He just didn't understand why humans had so many holidays; then again he knew that deep down he was mostly grumpy because as an orphan he had neither a mother nor a father. Then again even if he did have parents there was no doubt in his mind that his father wouldn't be around. Most male dragons were like that; they sired a few offspring and then moved onto the next female.

All in all today was a crappy day, but at least Shippo hadn't shown up yet. He blinked as an orange blur barreled into him and let out a shaky wince. Speak of the little shit and he shall come. He groaned a bit as he sat up, making said little shit land in front of him. He tossed his human's female a small nod, one that she returned with a smile on her face, and tuned back to the little shit.

He blinked as the little shit er Shippo seemed to fidget under his gaze for a few seconds before bolting to hide behind Kagome. He lazily blinked as Kagome smiled at him, again, the female was always smiling, and crouched down, turning her back to him, to whisper to Shippo. Toothless watched this all with semi bored, but curious eyes.

It was after a few seconds that a shy, and oddly nervous, Shippo approached him, a fish in mouth. He blinked…what had the little shit done now? Shippo hastily waddled over to him and dropped the fish at his feet, chirping out a few rushed words before zooming back to Kagome and hiding in her hair.

Toothless gapped, did…did that little shit just? He blinked, blinked again and blinked some more….before finally a small smile broke across his face. He picked up the fish and brought it over to Kagome, stopping a few feet in front of her, and bit it in half. He quickly swallowed his half and pushed the other half towards Kagome's feet.

Shippo peered at him from the safety of Kagome's hair and let out a small croon. Toothless rolled his eyes but crooned back making Shippo sit up for a second before barreling towards the fish. He quickly swallowed it and once again claimed his spot on Toothless's head. He merely huffed making Kagome giggle as she sat down next to the two lounging dragons.

"Happy father's day Toothless." Toothless merely gargled something in reply, alight blush dusting his scaly cheeks as Shippo crooned and nuzzled him.


End file.
